All For You
by Rage42
Summary: "A little act, done for love, is worth so much..." DM/HG
1. Thank You

AN: Eh… just felt like editing the first chapter.. so here goes…

Oh and… thanks to all my reviewers!

****

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter One

~

She was thinking of the dream again.

Hermione stared at her book, thinking about it. Harry and Ron were practicing in the Quidditch field with the rest of the Gryffindor team, so there she was, in the common room, sitting near the fire. 

Oh, how her dream seemed… well… weird. There she was, in complete darkness, with a total stranger, whose face she couldn't see. 

__

'We know that this can't happen,' He had told her.

Hermione snorted. She was completely clueless about what the person was talking about. She closed her book and gazed thoughtfully at the orange fire. She then shifted her mind to the part when she, Hermione, had pleaded to the stranger.

__

'NOO!' she called to him. _'Please don't leave! Please!!'_

She laughed at herself. She skipped that part and went to another scene… the scene when she had leaned in and kissed him. 

"Aargh!!" she shouted out loud. Everyone in the common room stopped talking and looked at her. 

Hermione turned around and chuckled shyly. "Er… sorry… he he…"

She sat down once again and the Gryffindor students resumed their conversations. Hermione grabbed one of the throw pillows and buried her face in embarrassment. Not because she had made a fool of herself in front of the others, but because of her dream. Though it was only a dream, it had felt SO real.

Oh, how soft his lips were…and how he kissed her gently—

Hermione stood up, her cheeks burning. "Okay, prefect duties!!" 

She fixed her hair and rushed out of the room.

~

Hermione whistled as she walked through every hall she was assigned to. She opened and closed doors & closets and checked behind each statue.

"Prefect duties tonight, dear?" a painting of an old witch asked, smiling pleasantly. 

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied, smiling back. 

"Well, take care then, dear," she answered, then went back to knitting. 

Hermione smiled and turned a corner. But then, she frowned upon seeing who was there. 

Draco Malfoy. 

He was sitting on the floor, clutching his arm tightly.

"Malfoy!" She said, glaring at him. 

Draco looked up and when he had seen her, he smirked. "Well, well," he sneered, "If it isn't the most famous—"

"Mudblood." Hermione finished his sentence. ""What in the world are YOU doing HERE? And sitting on the floor?!"

"Well, first of all, I'm doing my prefect duties." He said. "Second, it's NONE of your business."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Okay then… I'll be going no—"

She glimpsed blood on Draco's arm. "What in the world happened to your arm?!" she panicked. 

She approached him and tried to see it, but then Draco kept his arm away from her. 

"Don't touch me!" he said, making faces. "I can manage!"

Hermione shot him a deadly look and took out her wand. "Now, come ON and show it to me."

Draco narrowed his eyes and reluctantly showed her his injury. "Here."

"Thank you." Hermione examined it and then raised her wand. "Well, I 'm going to have to cure it." 

"What?!" 

"Don't be SUCH a baby!!" She held his arm and flicked her wand. _"Cura Heilen!!" _

Gold light emitted from Hermione's wand. It surrounded Draco's arm and after several minutes, it subsided. His arm was now clean and healed. 

Hermione prodded it with her fingers and then pressed it gently. Finally she looked up at him. 

"It's okay now!" she smiled. She stood up and looked down at Draco. "Just don't tell anyone I helped you."

"Why'd you even help me?" he asked. 

"Well, it's because I—" Hermione stopped. Why DID she help him? "it's just my initiative."

Draco snickered. "Stop lying, Granger," he drawled. "Just admit that you wanted to get close to me, the most handsome guy in Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said. She started walking to the other direction and looked back at him. "See you." 

She was about to turn the corner, when Draco called her. 

"Hey, Granger," he said. He was already standing up. 

"What?"

There was a momentary pause, when finally he spoke up. 

"Thanks."

~

AN: Hope this one was much better than the first one. Please! Review!! THANKS!!


	2. Unexpected

All for You By Rage  
  
Chapter Two: Unexpected  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lay on his bed, his hands under his head. He stared at the green ceiling above him, thinking of the incident that happened in the hall.  
  
  
  
'Why on earth would..that..that Mudblood Gryffindor help me, a Slytherin?' he thought, obviously still confused why Hermione had helped him with his injury. 'Good thing I didn't tell her what had caused it.'  
  
  
  
He thought it was fortunate that it was Hermione who had found him, for he knew that she was smart enough not to tell one of the teachers of his injury. And it was fortunate that she didn't continue asking what had hurt his arm.  
  
FOR Draco didn't know either.  
  
When he was walking through the halls doing his prefect duty, a strong gust of wind had come in from the opposite side of the hall. It seemed like it was a.. creature running, because when the "wind" had met Draco, he felt something scratch his left arm deeply. He fell on the floor, clutching his hurt arm tightly, feeling the blood on his hand.  
  
  
  
He was about to pass out, when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You again! Malfoy!"  
  
  
  
He raised his head, and saw Hermione staring at him with an annoyed face.  
  
  
  
She had asked what he was doing there in the halls, and he had told her that he was doing spot checks because he was a prefect. Of course, Hermione didn't believe him. But he WAS a prefect, and he had shown his proof-- his prefect badge. Finally, she had believed him, but rather in a reluctant way.  
  
'Doesn't SHE know that I'm only SECOND to her in class?!' he thought irritably.  
  
He then tried recalling the moment when she had examined his arm, getting a hold of it gently.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
He stared at her as she looked down on his injury, prodding it with her finger. He grinned slightly when she was not looking, then frowned instantly when she focused her attention at him again and told him that she was going to heal it.  
  
"What?! I don't need your help!" he had told Hermione, moving away from her.  
  
But then she did not listen. She whipped out her wand and raised it.  
  
"Helea Curio!" She had cast a healing spell on his arm. Bright light surrounded the two of them after Hermione said the magic words out loud.  
  
After the golden light (which was caused by the spell) subsided, Hermione studied Draco's arm.  
  
"Good." She muttered, smiling. She got up and started walking away. "Good night, Malfoy." She called to him, not looking back.  
  
Draco touched his now healed arm and gazed at it for several seconds. Then he turned his gaze at the now retreating Hermione. "I could have done better." He grumbled.  
  
He was about to turn the other way, when his body stopped and he stretched his arm out. "Granger!" his voice shouted without his permission. "Wait!"  
  
Hermione stopped walking and slightly turned her head. "What now?" she asked, with a tone of exasperation.  
  
Before he knew it, Draco had already spoken.  
  
"Thanks." He said softly but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
He wasn't expecting a 'you're welcome' from Hermione, so he started walking away..  
  
When Hermione spoke up. "D-don't..mention it."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Bloody hell.." he exclaimed, putting his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, why are you thinking of that...that Mudblood?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning to you all!" Professor Flitwick greeted all his students, particularly the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Flitwick," they all said. Everyone took their seats and then looked at their small teacher.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat and continued. "Today, we will try to be doing the Friendship charms. Now, what are Friendship charms?"  
  
Instantly, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"A friendship charm is a charm used to help two people who do not get along become acquaintances or friends." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing with her answer. "The great wizards, Philamus Fortun and Hilda Grint, who were rivals during their time, were the ones who invented this charm to help them get along well with each other."  
  
"Ah, very good, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands. "Ten points to Gryffindor for that informative and well said answer!"  
  
All the Gryffindors broke into wide smiles and complemented Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, grinned, and thanked them.  
  
"Hmph..teacher's pet," Malfoy said loudly, obviously making her hear what he had said.  
  
Hermione, who HAD heard what he had said, glared at him.  
  
"Well, I AM just stating the truth, you know.." he said innocently.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me, you two!" Professor Flitwick continuously waved both his hands at the two students. "Okay, now everyone, please take out your wands!"  
  
Hermione turned her head away from him, and Draco as well.  
  
"The magic words for the Friendship Charm is, 'Finite Argumentum'." Professor Flitwick said, as he took out his own wand from his pocket. "Now, everyone, please say, Finite Argumentum."  
  
"Finite Argumentum!" The students said in unison.  
  
"Very good!" He applauded. "Now, I will break all of you up into pairs so that you may practice this charm."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks and gulped.  
  
"Now, Mr. Finnigan with Miss Bulstrode, Miss Patil with Mr. Goyle," Professor Flitwick started pairing a Gryffindor with a Slytherin and vice versa. "Mr. Potter with.."  
  
"Oh no.." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Mr. Crabbe.."  
  
He heaved a sigh. "At least it's not Malfoy!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley with Ms. Parkinson.."  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Ron cursed, then dragged his feet towards Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Hermione looked at her two best friends then realized whom she would end up with. "Dear God.."  
  
"And finally, Ms. Granger..with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione then smirked. He made his way towards her.  
  
"Well, isn't this nice?" he said.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." She replied, not looking at him.  
  
"Now, all of you may practice the Friendship Charms at once!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands as a signal to start performing the charm.  
  
"Finite Argumentum!" Everyone raised their wands as they said the magic words, and then the room was filled with white light. But then suddenly it turned to red.  
  
When the light faded away, everything was in topsy-turvy. Seamus was on the floor, unconscious; Millicent Bulstrode's hair was all messy; Harry was dirty all over; Ron's hair had turned blue; and the others were either on the floor or hanging in midair.  
  
But only one pair was fine and okay-Hermione and Draco.  
  
Professor Flitwick who was covered in dust coughed and looked at them. "Good Lord, well done, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Hermione!" he said, as he brushed off the dust off his robes. "Everyone, please look at these two students! They have perfected the Friendship Charm!"  
  
Everyone (who was still conscious) looked at the pair.  
  
"Unbelievable!"  
  
"How'd you do it?!"  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged glances as if saying, "What just happened?!"  
  
"Now, now.." their professor said, "You two must have some kind of connection whatsoever, right, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Both of them felt a surge of heat travelling to their cheeks when they answered, "NO!"  
  
"Me?! Be friends with a Mudblood?!"  
  
"Pigs would fly when I get along with THAT Slytherin!!"  
  
Everyone stared at the two as Hermione and Draco glared at each other.  
  
Silence was felt in the class, but was interrupted soon afterwards.  
  
"Uhm..am I disturbing your class, Professor Flitwick?" a voice from outside the classroom said.  
  
Everyone looked at the person who spoke.  
  
"Ah, Professor McGonagall! Here to pick up the prefects?" Professor Flitwick said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Ah yes! Yes I am!!" she replied. "May I take them with me now?"  
  
"Yes, yes!!" the Charms teacher then turned to his class and whipped up his wand. "Now, before the prefects go, I will have to clean you all up! Purae Cleneius!"  
  
Instantly, all of them were cleaned up, spic and span.  
  
"Now, all prefects present in this class, will you kindly go with Professor McGonagall right now?" Professor Flitwick said.  
  
Three students nodded and stood up; Hermione, Draco, and Thomas Dean. They said goodbye to their professor and went out of the classroom.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Professor McGonagall nodded to Professor Flitwick and then turned to the three prefects.  
  
"Now, all of you, come with me to the Staff Room. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for us there, as well as the other prefects and the Head Boy and Girl." She told them with a serious tone.  
  
They started walking in the halls in silence.  
  
"Why are we needed all of a sudden, Professor?" Hermione asked suddenly,  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped walking. She took off her spectacles and then turned to the students.  
  
"It's happening once again." She said, pausing.  
  
"What's happening again?" Draco asked.  
  
"Something evil and more lethal.."  
  
"Than the basilisk?" Thomas asked curiously.  
  
"Yes..something deadlier than the basilisk..  
  
  
  
"is prowling in Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
AN: What's that evil thing? Hmm.. find out in the next chapter!! Please! Review!!! 


	3. Payback

All for You By Rage  
  
Chapter Three  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Ah, good afternoon, students!" Dumbledore said, smiling widely at all of them. "Good to see everyone alive and healthy! Now, come and sit on the couches near the fire and have some hot chocolate!"  
  
  
  
He waved his wand once and instantly, several mugs of hot chocolate appeared before all of them on the coffee table. All the students' faces lit up and each of them grabbed a mug. They took their seats and gulped the drink quickly, for all of them were freezing (it was because of the harsh blowing of the wind that cold day.).  
  
  
  
Dumbledore chuckled silently and took a mug himself. He sipped a bit of it slowly, licked his lips and then placed it on the table. "Ahem," he cleared his throat and then spoke, "Now, you must be wondering why all of you are here."  
  
  
  
Some nodded while the others continued gazing at him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, well, it appears that some of our teachers have seemed to detect a ...er.. some sort of creature roaming around the halls of Hogwarts." He said, looking down at their awestruck faces.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what it is, though, Professor?" Hermione asked sternly. "And what it..does?"  
  
  
  
"Well, not at the moment, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling. "But we ARE working on it.  
  
"However, we cannot guard our students AND research about this creature at the same time, that is why, we have put all of you prefects and Head students to be in charge of protecting our precious students."  
  
  
  
They all exchanged looks and then stared once again at the Headmaster.  
  
  
  
"But, Professor, who will be protecting US?" one of the students asked nervously, glancing at his fellow pupils.  
  
  
  
"Ah, we have thought about that, Mr. Fletcher," Dumbledore answered, smiling pleasantly. "That is why, our Deputy Headmistress (he glanced at Professor McGonagall) and I have decided to pair you all up."  
  
  
  
Instantly, all the students stuck with their friends; Hermione stuck with her fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, the Ravenclaws sat beside each other while the Hufflepuffs looked at each other. Draco, however, had no fellow Slytherin, so he continued leaning on the wall, drinking his hot chocolate.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore chuckled once again. "I am dearly sorry to disappoint all of you, but you will not be paired with a person from your House."  
  
  
  
"What??"  
  
  
  
"Why??"  
  
  
  
They all turned to him, shock and surprise written all over their faces.  
  
  
  
"Well, Professor McGonagall and I have agreed that this is the perfect opportunity for all of you to get acquainted with students from other Houses. Wouldn't you all like that?" He glanced at Hermione then to Draco. "Who knows, you might meet new friends!"  
  
  
  
He looked at all of them, smiling happily. Then he turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, the list please."  
  
  
  
She nodded and flicked her wand. Seconds later, a piece of parchment appeared floating right in front of her. She grabbed it and then gave it to him.  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" He took it from her hand and unfolded it. "Now, when I have called your name please stand up and go over there (he pointed at one corner) and stand beside your partner. Okay, let us start."  
  
  
  
Hermione gulped.  
  
  
  
"Gregory Wall with Victoria Anson.. Joseph Vine with Dean Thomas.." Dumbledore read, glancing up at the pairs he just called.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked pleadingly at Dean, who was already walking to the corner with his partner. Then she stared nervously at Dumbledore who continued reading their names.  
  
  
  
"Violet Hemming with Francis Green.. Elizabeth Kingston with Emma Bean.."  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at all the people who were already at the corner. She then turned to the students who were still sitting. 'Four more people!' she counted in her head. 'Me, one Hufflepuff, one Ravenclaw, and... oh no! Malfoy!'  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, praying to God that she wouldn't be paired up with Malfoy. She hardly noticed that the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw students were already walking towards the corner.  
  
  
  
"And that leaves.." Dumbledore finally said, rolling the parchment and tucking it in his robe, "Miss Granger and Mr.."  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and knew what was coming.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
  
  
She turned to Malfoy who started walking towards her, with a smirk on his face. She glared at him and stood up as well.  
  
  
  
"How nice.." he sneered, "I'm with YOU once again."  
  
  
  
She continued glaring at him and then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Now, you will start patrolling with your partners effective tonight. Is that clear?" he said as he adjusted his spectacles.  
  
  
  
"Yes, professor," they all answered, nodding at him.  
  
  
  
"You may all go back to your classes." He said as a final statement. He then turned to McGonagall and started a conversation.  
  
  
  
All the students walked out of the door and went separate ways. Draco walked briskly towards the Charms classroom, while Hermione and Dean walked together.  
  
  
  
"Lucky you, Dean," Hermione said in despair. "You're not with HIM." She pointed to Draco.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Hermione, it's not going to be that bad," he replied, smiling sympathetically.  
  
  
  
When they reached the classroom, Dean opened the door and walked in first.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "This day turned out bad.." she muttered, opening the door widely.  
  
  
  
She sighed hopelessly as she walked inside the classroom and closed the door.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin common room, sitting on the leather green couches situated near the fire. He was staring at the orange flames, his head resting upon the palm of his right hand.  
  
  
  
"Hello, MY Draco," a female voice said from behind.  
  
  
  
Draco then stood up and turned around. "Leave me alone, Pansy!"  
  
  
  
Pansy ignored what he said and clung to his arm. "Come on, let's go to the Astronomy Tower!"  
  
Draco pulled his arm away and then went straight to the Portrait Hole. "With you? Ha!" He laughed evilly at her. "Impossible! Besides, I have my Prefect duties to attend to!"  
  
  
  
He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. '7:50,' he thought. 'Just in time!'  
  
  
  
He pushed the Portrait and went out, leaving Pansy all by herself. He walked down to the Entrance Hall where he was supposed to meet Hermione.  
  
  
  
When he had arrived there, she was nowhere in sight. "What the--?!" he looked around the hall. "That blasted girl! I bet she's already started patrolling!"  
  
  
  
He cursed several times and then decided to go upstairs to the third corridor. "Well, if she's started without me, then I might as well start patrolling!"  
  
  
  
"Never EVER trust anyone from Gryffindor, Draco!" he said mentally as he started walking through the halls.  
  
  
  
He saw some other prefects going around the school with their partners. He didn't stop to chat with them though; he just continued walking without glancing at them. He turned corners and looked inside each classroom to check if everything was all right.  
  
  
  
"Everything seems to be okay!" he said, closing the second to the last door. He yawned and stretched his arms. He looked at his watch. "It's already eleven?" he said to himself.  
  
  
  
He approached the last door. "After this, I'm going back to bed!" he thought. Finally opening it and checking it carelessly, he was about to close it when he opened it widely once again.  
  
  
  
"What the--!" he exclaimed. "Granger!" He saw Hermione on the floor, gazing nervously up at something, looking scared and frightened. Hermione didn't seem to hear him; she was still looking at the mysterious creature.  
  
  
  
Draco looked first at Hermione then at the 'thing'. 'Bloody hell, what should I do?!' he thought, panicking. As he thought of a plan, the creature bared his sharp claws. Hermione backed away, but the creature roared and then injured her. She screamed and clutched her left leg, which was bleeding freely. "Granger!" Draco shouted and then ran to her and knelt down beside her. He glared at the creature that was starting to get ready to strike them. He took out his wand and pointed it to the monster. "STUPEFY!!"  
  
A jet of red light that came from Draco's wand struck the creature. It froze and fell down on the floor; its arm still raised. Draco panted and put down his wand. He stood up and walked around the monster, examining it. Finally confirming that it was already safe for them for the meantime, he turned to Hermione. "It's okay. I've already stunned it for now. Come on and let's get out of here!"  
  
  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
  
  
Draco stared at her for several seconds when he understood. "Oh yeah!" his eyes wandered to her injured leg. He clapped his hand to his forehead. "I completely forgot!"  
  
  
  
He approached her and then put his wand back into his pocket. "Come on, I'll bring you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
  
  
He then lifted Hermione and put her in his arms.  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What the--!"  
  
  
  
"There's no use protesting, Granger," Draco interrupted, as they exited the classroom. "This is the quickest way to get away from that thing." He glanced at her annoyed and perplexed face. "Believe me, Granger, I hate this as much as you do."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Now, you wait for me here while I get some medicine," Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded to her. Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly and then proceeded to her office.  
  
  
  
Draco, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, gazed at Hermione. "Does it hurt much?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly in reply and then looked at him. "What was that creature?"  
  
  
  
"I have no idea.." Draco replied, looking up at the ceiling. "We'd better tell Dumbledore tomorrow, though."  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded, then looked at her leg. "Er.. sorry for starting ahead without you.."  
  
  
  
Draco looked at her and smirked. "You should be. That's what you get for trying to be too independent and too confident."  
  
  
  
Hermione scowled at him and then crossed her arms. "Look WHO'S talking!"  
  
"Here I am, here I am!" Madam Pomfrey came back with a tray of medicine. She set it down on the side table and then attended to Hermione's leg. "Goodness, what did you do to yourself?"  
  
  
  
She took a bottle from the tray and opened it. "Hmm.. we'll put this first then I'll heal it-"  
  
  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I'll go now, shall I?" Draco interrupted.  
  
  
  
"What? Oh, yes, yes," she answered, turning her head. "Very well!"  
  
  
  
Draco nodded his head and then turned to Hermione. "See you tomorrow," he said to her, "And er.. feel better soon."  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and as Draco was about to go, she called his name. "Malfoy!"  
  
  
  
He stopped walking and glanced at her.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled genuinely.  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
AN: He he.. it kinda sucks, does it not? But all the same, though it is a failed attempt to write a very nice fanfic about Hermione and Malfoy, I worked really hard on this chapter! So please!!! Review!!! I beg of you!!! 


	4. Storytelling

All for You

By Rage

Chapter Four

****

Dumbledore sat down on his armchair, rubbing his chin. "Hmm……" he thought out loud, as he stared at his pet phoenix, Fawkes. 

"Albus, what kind of creature attacked Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked him, her voice quivering.

Dumbledore continued gazing at Fawkes. Finally, he replied. "I do not know, Minerva.."

He stood up and walked to where his pet was perched, and patted him on the head. 

"Do……… do you think it's another.. Basilisk?" McGonagall whispered softly, her eyes full of anxiety. 

Dumbledore shook his head in reply. "No, Minerva," he answered. "Basilisks are extremely rare. And it has been four years since one has set foot in this castle."

McGonagall sighed hopelessly and sat down on one of the chairs. "Everyone," she said, "is in danger once again!" 

She looked at Dumbledore, expecting him to wear a frown. However, he was smiling slightly. 

"What in the world?" McGonagall exclaimed. "Why on earth are you smiling, Albus? This is a crisis!"

He chuckled silently and gazed at her. "Yes, I know." 

"Then—" 

"Yes, Minerva, it IS a crisis," he answered, stroking Fawkes. He paused, and looked outside. "But not as worse as before."

"What do you mean?" 

"This time, it is only after two students," Dumbledore said, now looking at McGonagall. 

She gasped. "Who—" she started, but then stopped after realizing whom he meant. "You don't mean—"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Haven't you noticed that, so far, it has only attacked two students?"

McGonagall was still dumbfounded and stood gaping at him.

"All the staff members know that this creature has been present here in Hogwarts since the start of the summer vacation." Dumbledore said. "And it is already near the end of the first term. It hasn't attacked anyone yet except these two particular students."

McGonagall woke up from her trance. "But how do you know that its only target are those two?" she asked. "It's only one fourth of the schoolyear! We're not entirely su—"

"Trust me, Minerva." Dumbledore said sternly, looking outside once again. 

He paused and looked back at McGonagall.

"I am quite sure."

****

"Wonder why we're having our Astronomy class during the afternoon!" Ron said, looking at his schedule. 

"No idea," Harry replied, glancing at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders.

They turned a corner and entered one of the classrooms. They sat beside each other in the second row and put their books out on the table. Ron and Harry launched a conversation about Quidditch while Hermione opened 'Astronomy for Beginners, Grade Six' and started reading it. Completely immersed in the book, she didn't notice that someone took the seat beside her. 

"Aren't you breaking your neck if you read like that?" a voice said. 

"No, no, but thanks anyway.." Hermione smiled, closing her book and raising her head at the speaker. However, her smile broke as she found herself staring at familiar blue-gray eyes. 

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

"Hullo there, Mudblood!" Draco sneered, greeting Hermione with a smirk. 

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, expecting them to be glaring at Malfoy. To her relief, they were still talking about the latest broomstick. She then turned back to him. 

"What are YOU doing here?!" she hissed. 

Malfoy grinned at her. "Astronomy's one of my classes, didn't you know?"

"Since when?"

"Since third year." 

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me?"

Hermione crossed her arms."No."

"Fine then. Suit yourself."

Hermione shrugged and opened her book once again. She resumed in reading it and completely ignored her surroundings, particularly the annoying Slytherin beside her, who continued teasing and insulting her.

~

A few minutes passed when finally, their teacher arrived. "Good morning, everyone!"

She said, smiling brightly at all of them. "Now take your seats and we'll start."

Hermione took out her quill, ink and parchment and prepared to take down notes. Harry and the others did the same and when all was ready, they listened to their professor talk about the famous constellations, celestial bodies, mysteries, etc.

Finally, the bell had rung. Everyone stuffed their books in their bags and prepared to stand up. However, the professor raised her hand and signaled them to sit down again. 

"Now, before all of you leave, I will just explain to you our project," she said, looking at all of them. "First of all, this is individual. You will all pick either a constellation or a star of your liking and every night, depending on when your star appears, you will come up to the Astronomy Tower and do observance on your picked star or constellation. You will write all your observations on a piece of parchment and you will submit it three weeks from now. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, as they scribbled it down on small pieces of paper and stuffed it in their bags. They stood up, bid their goodbyes to their teacher and exited the classroom.

Once the trio was out, they proceeded down to the Great Hall. 

"What star are you picking?" Hermione asked the two boys. 

"Anything that appears just once in a while." Ron replied, grinning. "I don't want to stay up EVERY night of the week just to observe a STAR!" 

Hermione scowled and then turned to Harry. "What about you, Harry?"

"Hmm.. I'll just choose the same star Ron chooses!" he answered, grinning as well. "That way I can have someone to talk to at the Tower!"

Hermione drooped her head and muttered, 'Boys!' She started walking fast, leaving her two best friends behind to talk about Quidditch once again. 

****

Draco dragged his feet up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, as he carried with him his Astronomy book, quill, ink, parchment and some other things to keep him entertained during the night. 

It was already ten in the evening; most of the torches lighting the halls of Hogwarts were put off and everyone was either in their Common Rooms or in their cosy beds, already in Dreamland. Draco, however, was going to do his Astronomy project that night, for he had chosen the constellation 'Heros', which appeared every night when the sky was clear.

"Stupid project……" Draco said, when he had reached the door leading to the Tower. He opened it and entered the circular room, and dropped his stuff on the floor. He stretched his arms and yawned, opening his mouth widely.

"Don't you have any manners?" someone said behind him. 

Draco spun around instantly, with his eyes full of surprise and anger. "What the—"

It was Hermione, wearing a sarcastic grin on her face. She was sitting down on the floor, several parchments scattered on the ground, and her feather quill in her hand. "Hello there," she said to him. 

"What are you doing here?" Draco spat, glaring at her. 

"I'm doing my Astronomy project, of course," she replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "How about you?"

"Doing the same thing as you, obviously," he answered. Draco stared at her fiercely and then walked over to the other side, where his things were. He sat down and laid his book and parchment on the floor. He opened his inkbottle, dipped his quill in it and then looked up at the sky. 

Hermione watched him with much interest for a while, then returned to her work. 

~

There was nothing but silence in the room. Hermione looked up at the sky then scribbled something down on her paper. Draco did the same. 

Minutes passed and the two students didn't look at each other; only either at the sky or at their paper. 

Finally, when it was about 11:50 pm, Hermione broke the silence. 

"So."

Draco glanced at her. "What?"

"So what did you choose?"

"Why do you ask?" 

"Just making conversation." 

Draco gazed at her weirdly then replied, "Constellation Heros."

"Oh." 

"What about you?"

"Constellation of Cynthia."

"Oh." 

"………"

"………"

Silence came once again. However, a second later, Hermione collected her things and stood up. She made her way to the door and opened it. 

"Good night." She said to Draco, not looking at him. 

She waited for a reply, but it did not come. 'Of course, who am I kidding?' She sighed sadly and went out of the room.

But when she was about to close the door, she heard him speak.

"See you tomorrow night, Granger." 

****

The following nights were much better than the first one. Draco and Hermione had short and minimal conversations about lessons, teachers, etc. Draco had warmed up a bit to Hermione; he talked more than before, and he threw fewer insults at her. 

One night, they had talked about legends and myths. 

"What do you do during summer?" Hermione asked Draco, who was staring up at the sky. 

"You know, just stay at home," he replied, not looking at her.

"Don't you go out of the country or something?" she said. "I know you're rich and a—"

"My parents are too busy to do that." He interrupted, looking down, his expression sad. 

"Oh." Hermione said sympathetically. "I'm sorry.."

He grinned slightly. "It's fine.."

They remained quiet for a while. Finally, Draco turned to her and said, "Do you want to hear a story?"

Hermione looked surprised at first, but then she smiled. "Sure, why not?"

He smiled back (which made Hermione's cheeks burn up), and then leaned back on the wall. 

"Thousands of years ago, the world was created by the gods and goddesses. They made it beautiful for the humans whom they created as well, and cared for it gently. However, the gods were divided into two groups; the good and the evil. They often had battles and wars, which destroyed the world. 

"Now, one day, when all was peaceful for a while, Heros, the god of hunters, came down and descended on earth. He had decided to take a nice, quiet stroll, so that his mind would be at ease. 

"While he was walking through a forest, he heard a melodious voice singing a song that made him stop and just listen to it until it was finished. When the singing had stopped, Heros had an urge to find the owner of the voice. He searched everywhere in the forest, but sadly he had not found her. However, when he was about to leave, he saw a glimpse of a young woman in the river. 

"His curiosity got the better of him. He crept close to the river, and hid behind some bushes. When he was perfectly unseen, he observed the woman. When Heros saw her face, he had instantly fallen for her. He had a desire to know her name, but something told him to wait for the right time."

Draco paused and looked at Hermione. He grinned when he saw her eager and attentive expression. Then he continued.

"Heros watched the woman for several days. He came back every single day just to see her, and every night, he would dream of her. Finally, one day, he gathered up all his courage and went out of his hiding place. The woman saw him, and smiled. She introduced herself as Cynthia, and she as well, fell in love with him at first sight.

"Heros and Cynthia agreed to see each other every day, and because of this, their love grew stronger. However, one day, when Heros came down from heaven to see his lover, she was not there.

"He waited there for hours until the god of darkness called him. He nodded, but stayed several minutes more, hoping that Cynthia would appear. But sadly she did not come. Heros ascended to Heaven in despair, and with his heart broken. 

"When the sun had set, all the gods and goddesses came to a deserted area for a battle against each other. Heros looked at his foes and grinned in delight, with his eyes full of excitement and determination. But, his confident attitude broke, for he saw an unexpected person on the other side of the field with the enemy—Cynthia. He—"

"Hold on!" Hermione interrupted. "You mean, they-they were enemies?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco snapped. "Now stop disturbing me! Anyway, the two gods stared at each other. Though everyone around them was preparing to fight, they did not take their eyes off each other. Finally, when the horn was blown (which signaled the start of the battle), they looked away from each other and concentrated on defeating the other side. 

"When Heros brought down all his enemies, he grinned triumphantly and looked up. And there was Cynthia, standing a meter away from him, crying. He started walking towards her, but hesitated and stopped. He asked why she didn't tell him that she was an enemy, but Cynthia threw the question back to him. 

"Minutes passed. The battle continued around them, but the two lovers did not move. Finally, Heros ran to her and embraced her tightly. He told Cynthia that he didn't care if she was the foe, all he cared about was that he loved her so much. Though surprised, Cynthia returned his love wholeheartedly. 

"But sadly, their sweet moment ended. Someone had shot Cynthia in the back with an arrow. She had lost consciousness and dropped in Heros' arms. Heros, on the other hand, laid her down on the ground, breathing heavily with his eyes wide. He shook her severely, but she did not wake up. She was already dead."

Draco stopped when Hermione gasped. He smirked and continued. 

"Heros looked up at the god who killed Cynthia, with tears in his eyes. It was the archer god, Arwen, smiling evilly. He took one more arrow from behind and got ready. He called Heros a traitor,and finally let go……… and the arrow went straight to Heros' heart."

"S-so they both died?!" Hermione said, looking shocked. 

"Yes, yes!" Draco replied in an exasperated tone. "Anyway, the two lovers died in the battle, unfortunately. But fortunately, they were finally together. See, there's the proof!"

He pointed up at the two constellations. Hermione followed his finger and gazed up at the sky. 

Draco heard her sigh and then he leaned back on the wall again. They kept quiet for a while, looking up at the twinkling stars. Finally, Hermione turned to him. "You make a really good storyteller, Malfoy," she said, grinning. "Really.."

Draco grinned back and replied, "Yeah, I know. I was just showing off."

****

"He has become acquainted with the girl, Master," a hooded figure said softly.

"Really now?" someone answered, an amused smile on his face. "Hmm, then we must punish him, Servir.."

"How, Master?" 

"Any way you want to, Servir," he said, turning away. "Just as long as he learns his lesson.."

****

AN: Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks for your support!


	5. Quidditch and the Dream

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, by the way… anywho… here's chapter five!!

****

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Five

~

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall to eat her lunch. Harry and Ron were preparing for the first Quidditch game with Slytherin, so she was alone at the time. 

As she walked, she tried recalling the past nights' events with Malfoy, his stories, his life… oh, how she enjoyed it, even if she wouldn't admit it even if she were paid a thousand Galleons. 

She thought about the story of the constellations… about Heros and Cynthia… and how they loved each other so much despite their differences…

Hermione thought about it so deeply that she didn't realize that she had bumped into someone. 

"Oof!" the person exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh! I apologise, so sorry—" Hermione stopped and stared at the other person. "Malfoy!"

"G-Granger!" he said, looking at her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Er… I'm going to have my lunch," replied Hermione. "What about you?"

"I already had my lunch." 

"Oh, so you're already going to get ready for the game?" she asked. 

Malfoy nodded. 

"Okay then," Hermione said, smiling pleasantly. "Well, I'll see you later, shall I?"

Draco gave her a tiny smile. "Yeah."

__

'He should smile more often,' Hermione thought. _'Makes him look much more charming than he already i—'_

Hermione stopped. She had just realized that she was oggling at Malfoy for the last two minutes. "Er… " She stuttered, her cheeks burning. "Good luck in the game, by the way."

"Uh, thanks."

Hermione smiled. "See you later." She said. "Oh, and though I wished you good luck, I hope you don't win." 

Malfoy smirked. "You'll see, Granger. I'll get that Snitch before your friend does."

"Harry's impossible to beat."

"We'll see about that." Malfoy said, grinning. "Let's make a bet. If I win, you'll have to pay me five galleons."

"But if Harry wins, _I _get the galleons, deal?" She extended her hand to him. 

He thought for a while, and finally he shook her hand. 

"Deal."

****

"AND THE SLYTHERIN TEAM!" 

All seven players zoomed out to the field. Draco gripped his broomstick's handle tightly and flew around the players and the three hoops quickly. However he stopped abruptly when he saw his opponent waving at the people in Gryffindor. 

He smirked when he glimpsed Hermione. "You'll see Granger," he said quietly, "I'll beat that Potter…"

He continued staring at Hermione, who was waving at Harry and shouting good luck to him. 

Subconsciously, Draco gripped his broom a bit tighter. Not because he was scared of falling off his broomstick, but because of something else. 

__

Why is it always him? He thought, glaring at Harry._ Teacher's pet, golden boy, heartthrob, damn!_

Draco's hands were already turning red when he finally grinned smugly. _Don't worry, Draco… _He told himself, _That Snitch will be as good as yours. As well as HER attentio—_

Draco shook his head. What was he thinking?! 

__

That Mudblood poisoned your mind, Draco Malfoy. 

He contued shaking his head rapidly that he almost fell off his broom. Successfully, Hermione got out of his head. He flew around several times and went far away as possible from the Gryffindor Box, but every time, he couldn't help but at least get a glimpse of Hermione.

Finally, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, which signaled the start of the game. All fourteen players scattered around the field and took their places. The Quaffle, Bludgers and the Golden Snitch were released. 

Draco kept his attention on the Snitch, which fluttered for a while, then in half a second, disappeared. 

He glanced at Harry, who already started flying around the field. "Better get started then," Draco said. He gripped on his handle and began to soar in and out of the Boxes and the field. 

~

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!" the commentator shouted. "IT'S FORTY-TWENTY AND GRYFFINDOR IS ON THE LEAD!" 

It was already three in the afternoon, and the game was running for about two and a half-hours now. The sun was already covered by the clouds and the sky was turning gray. It was going to rain. 

Draco still hadn't seen the Snitch, as well as Harry. He was sweating and his body was tired, but he didn't stop. He was determined to get it for the first time before Harry and besides, he wanted to win the bet. 

But now it seemed hopeless. Gryffindor was leading with twenty points, and now, rain started to fall. Draco cursed several times when he looked up, and was about to give up. However, something always stopped him. _Don't you want to get the five galleons? _A little voice in his mind said. _And don't you want to beat that Potter for the first time? And how about Granger's attention?_

So off he went, going around the field, desperately searching for the Snitch. He was on the other side of the field, while Harry was in the opposite side. 

The rain now started to pour. All the players were now just blurs to Draco, and no one could hear what the commentator was saying. And now, it would be much harder to see the small Quidditch ball. 

"Oh, bloody hell!" Draco cursed, soaring through the field. "How can anyone see that blasted ball in this condition?!"

He flew through the Boxes and back again to the center of the field. He was drenched from head to toe, and his whole body was aching. He sighed hopelessly and looked in all directions—up, down, left, right. But no sign of the Golden Snitch.

"Curse that stupid Ball!!" he said, clenching his fists. "Curse that Sni—"

And then he saw a speck of gold. 

He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. But it was no mistake. 

"The Golden Snitch…" he said hoarsely. "It-it's THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"

He grinned triumphantly and gripped on his Nimbus. He shot to the direction where it was and laughed. "YES!" he exclaimed. "I'M GOING TO WIN! I'M GOING TO WI—"

But then he saw Harry going to the same direction where the Snitch was. "NO!" Draco shouted. "I SAW IT _FIRST_!"

He urged his broom to go faster and reach the ball before Harry could, but Harry had a much better Broomstick. He hardly heard the commentator when he roared, "THE SEEKERS OF BOTH TEAMS SAW THE GOLDEN SNITCH! THEY'VE SEEN IT! THEY'VE SEEN IT!"

Now, Harry and Draco's shoulders were bumping each other. "I SAW IT FIRST POTTER!" Draco shouted at Harry.

"WE SAW IT AT THE SAME TIME, MALFOY!" 

They were now only a meter and a half away from the Snitch. The rain fell down much harder this time, but the two seekers didn't stop. They both extended their arms and tried reaching for the tiny ball. 

Now they were only two feet away—

One and a half—

One—

And Draco felt the wings of the Snitch. But suddenly, a jolt of pain surged through his body. He stiffened. He enclosed the Snitch with his fingers and—

"I caught… it…" he whispered hoarsely.

Everything went black.

__

"Draco, wake up." 

He opened his eyes wearily and blinked several times to see who it was. Then his eyes opened wide. "F-father!"

Lucius Malfoy curled his lip. "Long time no see, my son."

"Wh-what am I doing here?"

"Well, you see, I need your help."

Draco gulped. "F-for what?"

"I need you to find something for me in your school." Lucius replied lazily.

"W-what is it?"

He grinned. "Well, you see, there is an enchanted stone hidden in Hogwarts at the moment."

"What, the Sorcerer's Stone?" questioned Draco.

Lucius shook his head. "No, Draco," he said, annoyed. "That Stone was destroyed in your first year, remember? By Harry Potter, of course…"

"So what is it?"

"The Heart of Gryfffindor.."

Draco blinked. "The Heart of Gryffindor?" he said blankly.

Lucius nodded. "It is a stone which can heal the worst of injuries, can protect anyone who bears it and can give you power. I need you to get it for me."

"But why can't one of your Death Eaters do it?"

"It would be too risky." Lucius replied. "Besides, only a true Gryffindor can see it, and touch it, unless it is given by that Gryffindor to a non-Gryffindor. I don't think anyone of us Death Eaters are from that House."

"But I'm NOT a Gryffindor!" Draco protested. "I'm from Slytherin!"

Lucius shook his head. "Tut tut," he said. "Use your mind, Draco. I know that you've been acquainted with one of the Gryffindors."

Draco gaped at him. 'I have an acquaintance _in Gryffindor?' he thought. 'Potter… Weasley…Longbottom…' _

Then it struck him. "Hermione Granger.." 

Lucius smiled. "Yes, use her." 

"But—"

"You do not want to use her?" Lucius said softly. 

Draco stared at him. 

"I know fully well that you are smitten by that Mudblood girl, Draco," Lucius spat threateningly. "I have been keeping close watch over you."

"No, I'm not!" he exclaimed. "You must be kidding!" 

"Don't lie to me, boy," Lucius glared at Draco. 

He stepped back. 

"Have you forgotten what I have taught you!?!" he shouted. "Have you forgotten that Mudbloods are scum and filth?! Have you—"

Draco backed away with fear. But fortunately his father stopped.

"Draco, I trust that you will not disobey me," Lucius said softly. "But if you do, there will be a punishment. I will not punish you… I will punish HER."

Lucius took out his wand and muttered a spell. Instantly, a cloud of mist appeared. Draco studied it carefully, but suddenly an image began to form in the mist. It was Hermione. 

"This is what her punishment will be.." Lucius said in an amused tone. He turned to 'Hermione' and raised his wand. "CRUCIO!" 

The darkness was filled with horrifying screams. Draco watched as Hermione was fidgeting on the ground, screaming loudly and crying. 

"Hermione…" Draco whispered, his eyes wide with fear and shock. He glanced at Lucius, who was laughing insanely. "FATHER! STOP!"

But he didn't stop. Draco tried to go to Hermione, but his legs were locked together. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!…"

****

"HERMIONE!!" 

Draco opened his eyes and stood up. "HERMIONE!"

"Are you okay?!" someone said worriedly. "Malfoy!"

Draco looked up and there was Hermione, beside his bed. He looked around. He realized that he was in the Hospital Wing. Then he turned back to the girl beside him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, panting heavily.

Hermione nodded and gave him a weird look. "How about YOU?" she asked. "Are YOU okay?"

Draco stared at her. "Uh, yeah," he replied awkwardly. _It was just a dream? _ "What happened to me?"

"Well, during the Quidditch match (which was a week ago), you fell when…" Hermione stopped.

"When?"

"Er… you got the… Snitch." 

Draco blinked. "What, we won?" 

Hermione groaned. "Yes."

He grinned. "Really now?" 

"You DON'T have to rub it in, you know," Hermione gritted.

"Hand it in, Granger," Draco sneered. 

Hermione grumbled as she took her purse out of her robes. She opened it and took out five golden coins. "Here." 

"Thank you." Draco grinned as he put it on his bedside table. 

Hermione smiled sarcastically and then got her bag. "Anyway, I've got to go now. I still have to study for a test tomorrow. See you, Malfoy!" She made her way to the door.

"See you, Granger," said Draco, leaning back on his pillow. 

Hermione who had already opened the door, stopped. "Bye," she said. 

"And oh, call me Hermione, Draco." She smiled at him and exited the Hospital Wing.

****

AN: Hope you liked this chapter!! Sorry it took so long… had my exams this week. Anyway, thank you for your support!! Review!! 


	6. Realizations

AN: Hey, please, you guys! Review!! I beg of you!! Good and bad criticisms are VERY welcome! All that matters is that you review, k? 

Anyway, here's chapter six!! 

Thanks!

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Six

****

Draco was kept in the Hospital Wing a bit longer—obviously Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him under observation until she was satisfied that he was well enough to be released. 

That was why Hermione kept visiting him whenever she was free. Harry and Ron, who usually were busy because of Quidditch practice, noticed this easily and thought that she was getting insane.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, looking horrified. "You're visiting HIM again?!" 

"This is like, what, the nth time?!" Harry half-shouted. 

"Oh, come off it, you guys!" Hermione replied, grabbing her bag. "So what? I'm just going to see if—"

"What? If he's okay and all?!" 

"No, RON," she said, annoyed. "I'm just going to see if he was already released, because we've got prefect duties tonight, okay?"

Ron sighed faintly and muttered, "Oi…", while Harry shook his head disapprovingly. 

"What?!" Hermione protested.

"Honestly, Hermione," Harry said quietly, "If I didn't know you any better, I would have thought immediately that you were, I dunno, in love with him or something!" 

Hermione snorted. "Ha! Good one, Harry!"

Harry scratched his head. "Hermione," he said, "I'm dead serious! It's very possible!" 

"What?!" she screeched. She blushed slightly. "What are you talking about? NEVER! IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE WILL I DO THAT, EVEN IF—EVEN IF HE WAS THE LAST _PERSON_ ON _EARTH_!" With that, she hung her bag rapidly on her shoulder and stomped out of the common room. 

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Ron immediately smacked Harry on his head.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!"

"Why'd you have to say that?!"

"Well, because it is VERY possible!" 

"No, it's not!"

"Oh ho, YES it is, Ron." He said. "Yes it is."

He sat down on the couch and stared at the fire.

"It is very possible."

****

Hermione was still fuming when she reached the Hospital Wing. "What are they saying," she muttered, "I'm in love with Dra-Malfoy…"

She pushed the door and went towards Draco's bed. She fixed her hair absentmindedly and walked over to him. "Hey, Malfoy—"

She saw Pansy Parkinson glaring at her. "Uh, good afternoon, Pansy," Hermione said stiffly.

Pansy continued glaring at her. 

Draco, however, greeted her back. "Hello, Hermione."

Pansy gazed at him. "D-Draco…" she stammered angrily. "What are you doing? Y-You're fraternizing with a Gryffindor! Worse is that…" she looked at Hermione with disgust. "She's a Mudblood."

Hermione clenched her fists. Draco saw this and grinned. "You'd better go now, Pansy." 

"Me?" Pansy laughed. "Shouldn't it be HER?" 

"Just. GO." 

She gulped. She muttered a small goodbye and strolled out of the Hospital Wing. 

Hermione watched Pansy go. When she was nowhere in sight, she turned to Draco and grinned. "Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you, you know," he said, grabbing a big slab of chocolate. "She was bugging me, that's all." 

Hermione smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. "So when are you going to be released?" she asked. 

"Later this afternoon." 

Hermione nodded and took out pieces of parchment. "Here." She handed them to Draco. "You're homework."

Draco reluctantly took it. "Why are you giving it to me now?" he asked, frowning at her. 

"Well, all of that's due next Monday." 

"Oh bloody hell!" he cursed, as he put it on his side table. "Well, you're going to have to help me, Hermione!" 

"Sure, why not?" She smiled pleasantly and got out a book. 

Draco watched her for a few minutes…and he suddenly got a warm and tingly feeling. _What the--? What's this?! _He thought, disliking the feeling more and more. 

He tore his eyes off her and instead stared at his chocolate. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Hermione." He said. "Do you know anything about a _Heart of Gryffindor?_" 

Hermione stared at him. "I think so. Why?"

"N-nothing…" Draco lied. 

She stared at him blankly. "Even a six year-old child can fib even better than you."

He smirked. "Fine. But I'll tell you." He signaled her to come closer. Hermione slowly leaned near him. Draco grinned and whispered, "_It's here in Hogwarts."_

Hermione gasped. "What?"

Draco nodded. "And we've got to find it." 

She stared at him for a while. Finally, she replied, "But don't you think that we should tell the teachers? I mean—"

"No. We can't tell anyone."

"But—"

"Please?"

Hermione blushed slightly when she saw him looking at her straight in the eyes. _He's got gorgeous eyes… _She found herself looking deeper and deeper in them when she shook her head out of her reverie. 

Finally she nodded. _Oh, dear. I'm going to get in trouble for helping a Slytherin,_ she thought as she smiled goofily at Draco.

****

The library was engulfed in silence (except for the scratching of quills and a few coughs) when Draco entered. He nodded to Madam Pince, who nodded back to him rather stiffly. 

He scanned the whole library in search of Hermione, and finally, after several seconds, he saw her occupying the table at the end of the room. 

Draco smirked and strode off to her. 

"Busy?" he asked, sitting himself on the chair across hers. 

Hermione looked up and smiled pleasantly at him. "Hello." 

__

O bloody hell! He thought. _These blasted feelings again! _He felt his cheeks burn up when he replied, "So, I'm ready to work!"

Hermione laughed silently as she handed him his homework. "Now, do that on your own because I'VE got my own!"

He groaned and took out his quill and ink, and stared at the parchment. _Who was Hilda the Horrifying and why was she called 'Horrifying'? _He raised his eyebrow. Who in the world was Hilda the Horrifying?? And why would anyone care if she was 'Horrifying'?! 

He looked up at Hermione, who was diligently scribbling on her parchment. 

"Er…Hermio—" 

"Open your History Book to pages 345-347. Her history's there, as well as why she was called horrifying." 

Draco gaped at her in awe. Wow, he didn't even finish his question and she nevertheless knew what he was going to ask! 

"Thanks," he muttered. He opened his bag and took out _The History of Magic_, and flipped it to the specific pages. 

~

Draco leaned back on his chair and yawned. He was in the library for more than four hours doing his homework, and obviously he was tired! 

He glanced at Hermione, who was still writing. He smirked. "Aren't you tired already?" he asked.

Hermione looked up. "What—oh, no." she replied. She raised her eyebrow. "Are you?"

"No. NO." he retorted, flipping through his homework. "I just, well… need…er…"

"Help?" 

Draco flinched when he felt Hermione going nearer. He didn't even say yes or no! He felt like electricity was running through his body, and there was no way to stop it. However, a part of him felt so gay and happy, but the other mentally punched him.

"Where do you need help with?" she asked, holding his parchment up. 

"With—with… Arithmancy." Uh oh… he could smell her perfume already. He tried moving his chair away, but she, however, kept moving closer.

"Hmm…" Hermione scanned his paper. "But, Draco, none of these are incorrect!" 

"Oh!" he exclaimed, acting as if he didn't know. "Must be Ancient Runes, then!"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged. "Okaayy…" she sat down and started working.

Draco sighed in relief. Hermione was already busy and the _warm _& _tingly _feelings toned down. It gave him time to think.

He glanced at Hermione… and the uncomfortable feelings came back. Draco turned away and stared at his paper instead. _Ugh… _he thought, _When will I BE left in peace?! _

Nevertheless, he wondered. 

How come he always felt uneasy whenever he was with Hermione? He never really enjoyed it (though at times he did), and truthfully, he hated it. He grew up being taught to be emotionless and indifferent, but somehow… this girl changed his belief. 

How can a Mudblood change everything he had learned in his childhood? 

Oh, how he wished that he had never met Hermione! 

But, he realized that it must have been Fate. Destiny.

__

Curse you, you Fates! He thought, causing him to crumple his homework.

Hermione obviously saw this because she waved her hand in front of Draco's face. 

Draco woke up from the trance and looked at her. "What?"

"You must have fallen asleep," she said quietly, grinning slightly.

"No, I didn't!" he answered. 

Hermione giggled and then stretched her arms. "Well, it's already six in the evening," she said, "I have to go now because Harry and Ron might be worrying about me… or, they might be thinking that…"

"What?" Draco asked, leaning over to her. 

Hermione's cheeks reddened and she answered curtly, "Nothing. Just forget it."

She grabbed her stuff and shoved it into her bag. "See you." She smiled at him quickly and hurried off out of the library and disappeared in the hallway. 

Draco smirked and yawned. "Better just finish this tomorrow." He folded the pieces of parchment and left the library quietly.

~

Draco glanced at his watch. It was already a quarter after six, and it was time for dinner. So, he made his way down the stairs and to the Great Hall. 

However, before he could even take two steps down, he heard a scream. 

Draco stopped in his tracks and dropped his bag. He knew that voice all too well.

"Hermione…" he whispered, his eyes wide with fear and anger. 

Did he already disobey Lucius? Did his father already attack Hermione?

Draco was losing his breath. He was getting light-headed with panic and he didn't know what to do. Luckily, his body moved automatically. He made a dash up the stairs once again and turned around the corner. There he found Hermione, sprawled on the floor, her robes torn and she unconscious. 

But it wasn't only Hermione who was present in the hallway… Draco looked up and there, a few meters away from him, was the very same creature that attacked them a few weeks ago. 

The monster howled. Immediately, the howling stopped. The monster went rigid and fell to the ground. However, the second it touched the stone floor, it had disappeared. Draco didn't see this though, because he was desperately trying to revive Hermione. 

"Hermione! Hermione!" He said, as he shook her gently. He grabbed her hand and tried feeling her pulse. Fortunately, he felt a slight beat. He smiled widely, relieved that she was still alive. He was about to carry her, but was disturbed by a person. 

"Malfoy!!" Draco groaned and looked behind his shoulder. 

"What are you doing to Hermione?!"

Harry and Ron both had their wands out, as they glared at Draco. Draco put Hermione in his arms and faced them. "That doesn't matter now, I think," he said, gazing at them. "I _need _to get Hermione to the Hospital Wing."

Harry and Ron stared at him. "You called Hermione by her first name…" Harry said slowly, looking at him weirdly. 

Draco turned red. "I don't think that's important at the moment, Potter. I need to get her to Madam Pomfrey!"

The two Gryffindors nodded stiffly and followed Draco as he started brisk walking to the Hospital Wing. 

Draco looked at Hermione's face and smiled. _You're safe for now._ He thought, holding her more tightly. 

He started walking faster, making Harry and Ron run behind him. Finally, they reached the door to the Hospital Wing. Harry pushed the door for Draco a bit reluctantly. Draco nodded in gratitude and entered hurriedly.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" they called, looking around the room. 

After five seconds, an elderly nurse came to view. "What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed and sleepy tone. She averted her attention to the person in Draco's arms. "What in the world?! Who is that?! What happened to her??"

She asked Draco to place her on the bed and explain. "It's Hermione, ma'am," he replied, running his fingers through his gelled hair. "She's been—" He glanced at Harry and Ron. _Bloody hell, they can't know what really happened, or else…or else they'll keep her away from me…_ He cleared his throat. "She—she fainted in the hall. I just found her there."

He side-glanced at Harry and Ron, who were both looking worried. Madam Pomfrey put her hand on Hermione's forehead. "Well, she doesn't seem to have any fever," she said slowly. "But how come she fainted?"

She made her way to her office and disappeared. The three boys surrounded Hermione's bed and looked down at her. No one said a thing at first. Draco stared at her face and wished that she would wake up. 

After three minutes, his prayer was answered. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Harry…Ron…" she said softly. She turned her head and saw him. "Draco…"

"Goodness!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed from behind them. She scurried to Hermione's side, carrying a big chocolate bar. "Thank God you're awake!"

She broke off a part of it and shoved it into Hermione's hands. "Eat. It'll give you energy."

Draco smiled a bit. He was thankful that she was well and alive. His father hadn't got her yet. He broke the silence. "Well, I'll be going now." 

"Er…Malfoy," Harry said quietly. "Thanks for bringing her here." Ron nodded in agreement and extended his hand out to him. 

Draco, though surprised, took it and shook it vigorously. "You're welcome." He turned to Hermione and smiled. "Take care of yourself, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione smiled back and waved. "See you."

Draco nodded to all of them and left the Hospital Wing. 

****

Now he knew the answer. 

Now he knew why he was always so worried when Hermione got hurt.

Now he knew what those uncomfortable feelings were.

Why did he always smile back whenever she smiled at him?

Why did he feel happy whenever he was with her?

Now he knew why.

Because he loved her. 

****

AN: Thank goodness I'm done with this chapter! I apologize for taking so long! Anyway, thank you for all of my reviewers, especially my friends who have given me so much support because they REVIEW. I will consider those who review my very good friends, so if you wanna be my friend, go and CLICK that icon now and tell me what you think, okay? As I've said, good and bad criticisms are welcome, k?


	7. Realizations II

AN: Hey there! Here's chapter seven!

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Seven

****

Ever since, well, his realization, Draco kept avoiding Hermione. May it be in the Great Hall, in his subjects together with Gryffindor, in the halls or anywhere, he made sure that he was well hidden from her. However, he still had his prefect duties and Astronomy project to do with her, and those were the times when he had to be forced to see her. And there was still the researching they had to do together about the mysterious stone. 

~

Hermione gasped. "Draco!" she whispered, smiling widely. "Look! I found something!"

Draco reluctantly leaned near her. 

"Now, let's see here," she said, her finger tracing the words. "All the founders of Hogwarts had one favorite magical object or place—Salazar Slytherin had the Chamber of Secrets… Helga Hufflepuff had the Bellus Harp… Rowena Ravenclaw had the Hraban Eagle… and Godric Gryffindor had the _Heart of Gryffindor_!!" She looked up at Draco excitedly. 

She continued. "Turn to page 640…" she muttered, turning the pages. "Ah! Here it is! The Heart of Gryffindor was made by Godric Gryffindor, one of Hogwarts' founders, to protect himself from dark magic. He created it also to make himself more powerful.

"Due to old tradition, every wizard and witch had his or her own special favorite magical object. He or she had to keep it hidden from other wizarding folk until he was to pass away. Gryffindor, to protect it, made it invisible to anyone's eyes except his. 

"When he was on his deathbed, Gryffindor whispered to his comrades that the Heart of Gryffindor will remain unseen until a true _female _Gryffindor appears and comes searching for it. Until that time, it will be protected by a magical creature called the Erythros Dragon, a monster that he had created." Hermione breathed in deeply and looked at Draco.

"So you're the true _FEMALE _Gryffindor?" he asked, rereading the paragraph.

She turned crimson. "W-well, I don't know…" 

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Draco sneered. "You don't have to be shy, you know!"

Hermione turned redder and stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, I think I know where it's hidden!" she said, closing the book.

Draco looked up at her. "Where?" he asked sharply. 

Hermione was taken aback with his sudden sharpness. Draco saw this, and just to calm her down, he smiled. "Sorry," he apologized, "I'm just excited, that's all."

She nodded and grinned. "Anyway, it might be in _that _Hallway."

Draco looked at her weirdly. "There are hundreds of hallways here, if you didn't know."

She gave him a 'that's-so-obvious' look and said, "No. Didn't you notice that every time we got attacked by that monster, it was always in the same place?"

__

This girl notices everything! He thought, giving her an appraising sort of look. 

"The first time was when you were on the floor, then in the classroom," she mumbled, counting the incidents with her fingers. "And finally, the one two or three days ago."

"So what you're trying to say is that the Stone's somewhere near that hall?" Draco asked. 

Hermione nodded in reply. "But we still have to do something about that Erythros dragon!" 

Draco groaned. "Can't we leave that for tomorrow?" 

Hermione smiled and stood up. "Fine then." She squealed excitedly and gave Draco a big hug. 

Draco grew rigid. Oh dear. He felt the electricity again and he was getting warmer and warmer by the second. _Bloody hell, PLEASE LET GO OF ME!_ He thought. He patted Hermione on the back rather awkwardly. 

Finally, after a few seconds (which felt like hours to Draco), Hermione pulled away. There was a slight pink tinge on her cheeks as she said, "Er… sorry!" She laughed nervously and grabbed her bag. "Don't know what got into me, that's all!"

"Er…I'll see you tomorrow again, shall I?" Draco said quietly, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Okay then. See you!" She waved goodbye and quickly ran out of the library. 

Draco sighed heavily. _What's got into ME? _With that, he dragged his feet to the exit door and disappeared in the Hallway.

****

"You've got a letter." 

Crabbe pointed to Draco's bed. Indeed, a small envelope with a black seal was lying on it. 

Draco dropped his bag on the carpeted floor and approached his bed apprehensively. He picked it up slowly. There was no addresser's name behind it, only _Mr. Draco Malfoy_ written with black ink. However, he already knew who sent the letter. It was from his father. 

He opened it cautiously, and took out a folded piece of parchment. He went near the window and read it. 

**__**

Draco,

I applaud you for your obedience and discovery of the stone. Moreover, I am delighted that you have fully made the Mudblood believe that you were her friend. However— Draco gulped **_– I wonder. Wherefore _**(AN: in Shakespearean language, this means 'why')**_ did you protect her from the creature? I fully doubt that this is part of your plan to get the stone using her. If you do this again, I will make sure, regardless if whether or not you retrieve the stone that she will perish. _**

I expect you to get the stone in three weeks' time. Go to the West Tower of the castle at midnight, and Servir will meet you there. 

Sincerely,

Lucius

Draco crumpled the letter in anger. '_I will make sure, regardless if whether or not you retrieve the stone that she will perish.'_ That was what his father had written. How can he do that to her? Why did he have to include her in the situation? 

If Hermione were to get hurt, he would fully regret it and make his father pay.

****

"The Erythros Dragon…" Hermione murmured, flipping the pages of _Magical Creatures in History_. She was in the Common Room with Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard's chess. 

"The what dragon?" Harry raised his eyebrow as he ordered his knight to move. 

"Don't tell me you're planning to get a dragon for a pet, 'mione!" Ron exclaimed, killing Harry's Bishop with his Pawn.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm just doing some research for… fun!" 

Harry and Ron didn't react to this, knowing that Hermione considered research fun. 

It was already ten thirty in the evening, and less than fifteen people were in the Common Room. The trio was sitting near the fire, beside two chattering first years. 

Hermione read the book silently. _Only one Erythros Dragon was seen in magical history, and that was when Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, created it. It is said that this dragon had supernatural powers, just like any other dragon. However, it is rumored that it is lethal to a certain female Gryffindor who would come in the next centuries, for once she hears its cry, she can be knocked unconscious, or worse. She can be killed. _Hermione gulped. Nevertheless, she continued. _Its fire, called the Pruina Gelare flame, can also kill, for it does not burn… it freezes anyone who comes in contact with it. _

Hermione closed the book loudly. Harry and Ron looked at her. "What's the matter?" they asked.

Hermione turned to them and smiled nervously. "N-nothing!" she stammered, standing up. "I'm getting sleepy, so I'm going up now. Good night."

She went up to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory and disappeared.

The two boys glanced at each other and shrugged.

****

Hermione sank into her bed. She tried hard not to think about what she just read, but the creature kept popping up in her head. 

__

Okay, okay, she thought, burying her face in her pillow. _Think of happy thoughts, Hermione._

She smiled. Cute teddy bears, butterflies, good marks in tests and books started appearing in her mind. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She closed her eyes as she imagined herself eating ice cream with Ron and Harry in summer. However, an image appeared in her head. She opened her eyes.

It was Draco.

She shook her head several times, trying to get him off her head. But many things reminded her of him. Oh, how good he smelled when she leaned in to hug him! That masculine scent… and how godly he always looked whenever he walked through the halls. Every girl's head turned to look at him until he disappeared in the mass of students. Now Hermione never admitted this to anyone, even to Ron and Harry, but she always thought about how cute and drop dead gorgeous Draco was, ever since they were in second year. Though he was an insulting, sneering, and annoying boy, he was also charming, funny and smart. 

Hermione kept thinking about him, until she fell asleep.

****

__

Those eyes were so familiar. She found herself staring through those silver blue orbs, feeling as if she could gaze at them forever. 

They were in a glade, talking happily. The boy, who looked like a sixteen-year old, put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 

She blushed, but nevertheless, embraced him. 

"I love you, Hermione," the boy whispered gently to her.

She smiled slightly and cupped his cheek. She looked at his eyes and whispered back, "I love you too—"

"Draco." Hermione woke up with a start, panting heavily. She hardly believed what had happened in her dream, as well as what she felt. 

She couldn't believe that she meant what she had said to him in the dream. She loved Draco.

****

AN: This chapter stinks, I know. Just wanted to get it over with! Anyway, I hope you just CLICK that button below and review! Thanks!


	8. Getting Closer

AN: I am so sorry for taking so long! I suffered from a severe disease called 'writer's block'… I've tried countless times to write this chapter, however, I failed many times. Anyway, here goes…

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Eight

****

"We'll get it tonight."

Hermione took a step back. "What?" she asked, staring at Draco blankly. 

"I said, we'll get it tonight." He repeated. 

Hermione scratched her head. "But… Draco, we don't even know how to get past that Erythros dragon!" she exclaimed. "We don't have a plan or anything!"

He smirked. "That's why I'm here, Hermione."

"What do you mean?"

He ran his fingers through his hair coolly and replied, "I'm a _Slytherin_. I'm cunning."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _I may like him, but he's still that arrogant and annoying boy I've known ever since_, she thought, grinning at Draco. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to trust you."

Draco grinned back at her. "Meet me outside the Great Hall after dinner for prefect duties." He picked up his bag and started walking the other way. "_Don't _be late."

Hermione stuck her tongue out and watched him disappear in the mass of students. She sighed and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. "Oh dear," she muttered, smiling slightly, "I _will_ get in trouble for helping a Slytherin… especially him…"

****

Draco smirked. "You're here."

Hermione was already outside the Hall, leaning on the wall as she crossed her arms. "And you're late." She replied, walking towards him. 

Draco's heart raced. She was getting nearer and nearer towards him, and he felt his blood rise. He took a step back and said to her, "Er…we should get going now." 

He smacked himself mentally. _It sounds like we're going out on a date…_ he thought, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked him. 

"What—oh no," Draco muttered, trying to avoid looking straight at Hermione. "Why?"

"You're just very… twitchy and well, nervous."

He laughed. "Me? Draco Malfoy? You must be kiddi—"

Hermione suddenly smacked him on the head. 

"What the—" Draco glared at her. "What was THAT for?!"

Hermione giggled and ran up the stairs. Draco rubbed his head and smoothened his now messy hair. "Curse you, Hermione!" he shouted, running after her. 

He caught up with Hermione and grabbed her hand. "Ha!" he laughed, pulling her towards him. He unconsciously put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

What was actually just a few seconds seemed like forever for Draco. He felt like he could stay like this his whole life, but after a moment, he let go. He looked away and apologized. "Didn't know what got into me, that's all…" he said, his face reddening.

"Let's go, shall we?" Hermione said stiffly, walking around the corner. 

Draco nodded. He followed Hermione and stayed a meter away from her, constantly avoiding eye contact with her.

****

AN: It's quite short, though… You may think that Draco's a bit ooc, but you'd have to admit… the story would be boring if he didn't do anything unusual. Anyway, tell me what you think about my story. All you have to do is CLICK (as usual) that bottom left button which says GO and review! Thanks! 

UPCOMING: a bit of fluff and a lot of action!


	9. Retrieval

AN: I love all my reviewers! Thank you for your support. Anyway, to one of my reviewers (the one who hit her elbow thingy): Yes, the title doesn't have any relationship with my story, but it's too late to change it … but I appreciate your suggestion! 

Anyway, here's chapter Nine!

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Nine

****

They were already nearing the Hall. Hermione gulped. Her knees were already shaking and her teeth were chattering. Draco noticed this so he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. 

"You're a Gryffindor, right?" he said. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Then why are you scared? You're supposed to be brave!" 

"Well, I'm sorry!" she snapped. "I'm just worried about losing MY life!"

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, don't worry because I'M here."

Hermione gave him a blank look. "Well, I feel relatively safer," she said sarcastically. "Because the _great_ Draco Malfoy is _beside_ me and he'll protect me from harm and he'll—"

"Ssh—wait." Draco raised his hand, signaling her to keep quiet. "It's here," he whispered, taking out his wand.

Hermione gasped silently. She glanced around the corner, her eyes wide with fear. "What am I going to do?!" she panicked. "What am I going to—"

Draco smiled gently. "We've got a plan, remember?" 

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "Y-you're right." She took out her wand and gripped it tightly, her eyes full of determination. "Come on, Draco. Let's get going."

Draco smirked and nodded. "Come on."

They jumped out into the Hall, their wands raised. The dragon, which had just appeared seconds ago, turned around and roared. 

Hermione lost her balance and fell down on her knees. Draco glanced at her. _The dragon's wail affects her…_ he thought. "Hermione!" He helped her up and held her arm. "Hold on. Don't collapse like that!"

She nodded slowly, as she rubbed her temples. "Let's do the spell, shall we?" she said weakly, pointing her wand at the dragon. Draco grinned and raised his wand. "Ready on three. One," he said, "Two—Three!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

The dragon spew ice blue flames at them. A strong gust of Arctic wind came upon them and the Hall. Everything around them froze and the flames were about to reach Draco and Hermione when it slowed down. Finally, seconds after, the dragon halted. It had been frozen. 

Draco sighed in relief. He waited for the dragon to disappear like before, then he turned to Hermione. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Yes," she replied. "Let's look for it now."

Draco nodded and smiled. They both scattered around the Hall and tried looking for secret compartments hidden in the walls. Draco tried feeling the sides of the statues while Hermione studied the walls. She tapped it three times and said, _"Aparecium_!" However, nothing had happened. 

Draco smirked. "I think Gryffindor would have put more complicated spells to protect the stone, Hermione." 

Hermione stuck her tongue out and looked around. "It _must_ be here somewhere!" she said desperately. 

She smacked her head several times as she said, "Think, Hermione, _think_!"

Draco snickered. 

"If I were Godric Gryffindor," Hermione muttered thoughtfully, "Where would I hide that Stone?"

Draco sighed heavily and looked around the Hall as Hermione talked to herself. _Where _would _I hide the stone if I were Gryffindor?_ He wondered, looking down. _Either he hid it in an unseen place…or—_

Then it hit him. 

__

"In such an obvious place that no one would think of finding it there…" he said excitedly. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "What?"

"Start looking around the places that are obvious!" 

"What?"

"Just follow me!" Draco looked around insanely. Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave him a weird look. Nevertheless, she obeyed him. 

~

The moon shone brightly through the window, shedding some light in the hall. Draco and Hermione were already sitting down on the cold floor, hopeless and tired. 

"So much for the researching," Hermione uttered irritably. "It might be hidden somewhere else… or it didn't exist at all!"

"It _does_ exist!" Draco exclaimed. "How do you explain the Erythros dragon?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak up, but closed it right away. She sighed heavily and looked around. "Look. Why don't we just try another time, okay?" She suggested, standing up. "It's almost midnight… and we're both tired and—"

She stopped. Draco stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione turned to him and smiled excitedly. "Look, Draco! _Look!_" she said hoarsely in excitement, as she pointed to something. "It—it's _there_!"

"What?!" Draco stood up and approached her. 

"Look!" Hermione pointed to a corner, which was lighted by the moonlight. "It's there!" 

Draco went closer to the corner. "It's not here, Hermione," he said to her, kneeling on the ground. "See?" he pointed to the empty space. "You must be hallucinating or somethi—"

Then he remembered their research. _She's the only one who can see it! _He thought. He looked up at her then to the corner. Then, in a second, he noticed an extremely light tinge of red in the moonlight. _"It IS here!"_ he exclaimed, laughing triumphantly.

"Hermione, can you see it?"

She nodded. She kneeled beside him and put her hands beneath the moonlight, looking as if there was something in her hand. "It's beautiful…" she said softly. 

Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "Is it?" he asked, smiling. 

Hermione nodded. "Give me your hand." 

Draco hesitated, but then extended it anyway. "Why?" he asked. 

She smiled and put her hand in his. Draco turned red, thinking that she wanted him to hold her hand. However, he didn't feel her hand. 

He felt the stone. 

Hermione put her hand over his. "I want to show it to you."

"But…how?" 

Hermione grinned. She lifted her hand off his. Draco looked down. It wasn't there. 

"Hermione—"

He stopped. He stared at his hand, for something was happening. The stone was materializing. After a few seconds, the Heart of Gryffindor was undeniably in his hand, shimmering brightly.

Draco gaped at it in awe. "It… _is_ beautiful!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. And it's yours."

He looked up. "What?" 

"Its. Yours."

Draco blinked several times. "But—"

"I don't want it."

He looked at the stone. _Come on, _a voice said, _take it. It'll be much easier that way._ However, another voice spoke up. _You know you don't want it. Give it to her._

Draco closed his eyes for a while. Finally, he knew what to do.

"No. I don't need it." He shoved it into her hands and stood up. 

"What?" she exclaimed. "A-are you sure?"

Draco smirked. "I'm always sure."

Hermione frowned. It seemed like she was reluctant. But afterwards, she smiled up at him. She stood up as well, then put the stone in her robes. "You're quite generous." She said. 

"Yeah, I am," He replied, smiling. "Well, goodnight, Hermione."

"See you tomorrow." 

They grinned at each other and went their separate ways. Draco turned the corner and smiled. He was relieved that everything was over. 

However…

He frowned. His father would know about it. He was certain. There would be trouble in the future, and he'd have to face it. 

But, at the moment, he erased the thought and proceeded to the Slytherin Tower. 

****

AN: He he… I made this chapter in a hurry, so I apologize with full sincerity that it is not good as the others. ^__^ Anyway, tell me what you think about the story! I want to know your opinion, so come on and grab that mouse! Move the arrow down to that button, which says GO, at the lower left side of this page and review, k? Thanks!!


	10. Lie

A/N: Hello there once again! Thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry if I can't name you all one by one… that's because I'm an EXTREMELY lazy person! So I apologize! But I am _very_ thankful for your reviews! 

To TWITCH: Yes, I know that there is no Slytherin Tower… I actually thought of that. I was supposed to write Slytherin DUNGEON, but it must have slipped my mind… anyway, thanks for telling me!

Anyway… here's chapter ten!

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Ten

****

The moon was brightly shining. It was a very cold night, but it was colder in the dungeon. Two men were talking with low voices… obviously, their little chat was supposed to be secret…

"Stupid fool…" Lucius spat angrily, "He had given it to the Mudblood?!"

Servir crouched in fear. "Y-yes, my Lord!" he stuttered, "I had seen it with my own eyes!" 

Lucius gripped his staff (A/N: Yeah… this is the stick thingy he was holding in the movie) in frustration. "What a mindless person I have for a son!" he gritted, clenching his fist. "We have _clearly_ stated that he must bring it to _us_!"

"As you have thought, My Lord," Servir said, "Master Draco, indeed, has fallen in love with the girl."

The staff broke into two. Lucius stared down at his hand, which was now bleeding freely. He took out his wand and pointed it to his hand, and muttered a healing charm. Half a second later, it was already healed. Lucius looked up and showed Servir an insane smile. 

"H-have you thought of something, Master?" he asked fearfully, cringing at the sight of the broken and bloodstained staff. 

"Yes, I have, Servir," Lucius replied, "Yes I have."

"Then… what is it?"

Lucius smiled widely. "We will use the girl instead…"

Servir gave him a blank stare. "But… how?"

"We will… just tell her the truth…" Lucius fastened his cloak and opened the door.

"Master," Servir called to him. "I do not understand!"

"We will just tell her," Lucius said, smiling broadly. "That my son was just using her. I'm quite sure that their feelings for each other are mutual. The girl will be hurt, and she will not forgive him for she is innocent." 

"But… isn't that lying?"

Lucius chuckled. "Lying? There _is_ no lie here, Servir… we are just… merely telling her the truth. Doesn't she deserve the truth?" 

He gave Servir a nod, and with the swish of his cloak, he disappeared in the darkness.

****

Hermione was in her dormitory, lying down on her bed. She was clutching the Heart of Gryffindor, examining it closely and giving it an appraising look. 

"It _is_ beautiful," she whispered, as it sparkled in the sunlight. She eyed it closely. _I wonder what powers it has… something like the Sorcerer's Stone—_

She heard footsteps. Hermione jolted up and stuffed the stone in her pocket. She fixed her hair and looked at the door as it opened. 

"—and we still have to study for that test in History of Magic and—"

"—and we have that paper on Dreaming Spells due tomorrow—"

It was Lavender and Parvati, looking tired with pressure. They both glimpsed Hermione, sitting on her bed. 

"Hermione!" Lavender said, smiling brightly. "What are you still doing here?"

Hermione stood up and gathered her books. "Er… Just finished my homework!" She replied, smiling pleasantly. "How about you?"

"We just forgot to get some of our books," answered Parvati, making her way to her trunk. "Oh—Ron and Harry were looking for you, by the way. They said something about going down to Hagrid."

Hermione slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh gosh! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. She was too engrossed with the stone that their visit to Hagrid totally slipped her mind. She rushed down to the Common Room, giving the two girls a quick 'thanks'. 

~

"Oh dear!" Hermione panicked, as she ran down to the grounds going to Hagrid's hut. "They must be furious by now! How could I have forgotten? Arrgh! This is my entire fault—"

She stopped. A hooded figure was walking towards her, its wand raised. Hermione stepped back. "W-who are you?!" she shouted, her eyes wide. She took out her wand with her hand trembling, and pointed it at the figure. "St-stay back!"

However, it didn't. It flicked its wand and instantly, Hermione's wand was out of her grasp and flew to the figure. Hermione took a step back and made for a run, but she felt her body stiffening. She gasped. She screamed for help, but no words came out for her jaw went rigid. The figure chuckled and walked towards her. 

"My master just wants to have an afternoon tea party with you," it whispered in a delighted tone. He laughed silently and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Hermione saw her surroundings twist and turn, and before her eyes, Hogwarts disappeared. 

****

"Hello, Miss Granger." 

Hermione was forced to a seat. When she was finally on the chair, ropes magically bound her to it. 

"Comfortable?" Lucius asked pleasantly, sitting on an armchair. He snapped his fingers and out of thin air, a glass filled with wine appeared. He sipped a bit and licked his lips. "Explicit taste."

"What do you want from me?" Hermione said irritably, glaring at him. 

He chuckled. "Be patient, Muggle."

"I _don't_ have time for this." 

"My, my, such an energetic girl we have here! But, if you say so…" The wineglass disappeared and Lucius stood up. "I know you have the Stone."

Hermione stared at him angrily. _How did he know…?_ "I don't have it," She lied.

"Lying is bad, young lady. Just give it to me." he said imperatively. "Or else… suffer."

Instantly, the ropes tied around Hermione tightened. Hermione gasped and wanted to scream. It was digging deeper in her skin, and blood was appearing. A part of Hermione wanted to give in, however… she _was_ the female heir of Gryffindor and her bravery and courage rose. "NO!" she shouted through the pain. 

"Foolish girl." 

The pain stopped. Hermione was covered with wounds and bruises and she was breathing heavily. 

"That doesn't hurt?" Lucius said, sounding pleased. 

"I can take more than that." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

Lucius raised his eyebrow and looked at her amusedly. "Really now? Well then… I guess you can take what I will say…"

The ropes undid themselves and fell to the ground one by one. Lucius threw her wand to her. "Here is _your_ wand," he said quietly. "I hope it protects _you_ from what I will say."

Hermione stared at him weirdly. _Why's he giving my wand back?_ She thought, gripping it tightly. Nevertheless, she hid her curiosity. "Nothing you'll say will _ever_ hurt me."

Lucius smirked. "That's what I like in Gryffindors. They may seem brave and confident on the outside, but inside… they're weak and fragile."

Hermione fumed, but kept control of her temper. "How do you even know _that_? But stop beating around the bush. Get to your point."

Lucius chuckled. "I was just getting to it…" He said, smoothening his long pale blonde hair. "Now I know that you are taken by my son. I know you are attracted to him."

Hermione blushed. "So what?"

"And I am certain that he feels the same way about you. I'm _sure_ that you know that. I'm sure that you think that he has changed… that he has become your friend… but that will never happen…"

"How can you be certain of that?!" Hermione exclaimed. "People can change—people can learn—"

"As I suspected… you are such an innocent young girl." Lucius smiled smugly. "Do you think that he _likes_ you? A _Mudblood_? Ha!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well… I have proof…" Lucius grinned and swished his wand. A thin cloud appeared and hovered between them and a picture started to form inside it.

__

What is that? Hermione thought, examining it. _Wait a minute—that's Draco!_

Indeed, it was Draco, in Hogwarts robes, sitting down on a seat. 

"This spell makes you hear what other people think about you…" Lucius said quietly, staring at the cloud. He turned to Draco. "Go on, son. Tell the Mudblood what you think about her."

Draco nodded and smirked. _"She's such a gullible person, Father,"_ he sneered, looking at Hermione with disgust. _I can't believe she actually thought that I_ was _her friend! As if I'd make friends with a Mudblood!_"

He laughed cruelly and continued. _"She thought that I fell in love with_ HER? _Not for all the riches in the world!_ _I just hope that she's in distress because of me! Silly Mudblood! She's so—_"

Draco continued making cruel comments. However, Hermione didn't hear the rest. Tears were already trickling down her cheeks, and she had turned red. She bit her lip and her wand dropped to the ground. 

She fell to the ground. It was painful, yes… but it was nothing compared to what her heart was feeling. She felt that it was shredded to pieces and it was irreparable. 

The boy whom she first fell in love with was the first one to hurt her. 

Yes… your first love was the best thing that made you happy… and it was the worst thing that gave you severe pain…

Hermione fell unconscious and her surroundings went black. She fell into the darkness, and she closed her heart to everyone…

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had to do tons of things for school! Anyway, I hope you liked it! If you did or did not, come on and review! So CLICK the GO button there at the bottom and review! Thanks!!


	11. Confession

A/N: Hello there! Here's chapter eleven!

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Eleven

****

**__**

We have the Mudblood. If you want to retrieve her and the Stone, go to the West Tower tonight and Servir will bring you to the Manor. 

Draco crumpled the paper and threw it out of his window. 

His father kidnapped Hermione and this was how he was going to punish him. 

__

This is my fault. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and breathed heavily. He didn't know what he was going to do! His father might be torturing her in the dungeon at this very moment, and Draco was getting worried. He imagined her covered in bruises and lying down on the floor, crying and pleading for mercy. 

Draco cried out in exasperation and closed his eyes. He thought for a moment about what he was going to do, but his mind was blank. Should he tell Harry and Ron? Should he report this to the headmaster? 

__

No… this must be kept secret, he thought. He stood up and fastened his cloak, finally deciding what he was supposed to do.

He was going to go to the Manor and save Hermione.

****

"Master Draco." Servir bowed down to him. 

"Take me to my Father." Draco ordered, looking at him with contempt. "Now."

Servir smiled crookedly and nodded. He picked up a small pebble from the floor and gave it to Draco. "A Portkey." 

Draco took it from his hand. "Are you coming?" he asked Servir coldly. 

Servir smiled smugly and shook his head. "I will be Disapparating a little later." He replied, stepping back. "You must go now."

Draco gave him a nod and held the pebble tightly. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted, and the West Tower swirled and finally disappeared. 

He was already traveling to the Malfoy Manor.

****

"Oof!" Draco fell flat on the cold floor, the pebble lying beside him. He coughed a bit and stood up.

"Thank you for dropping by, Draco." A voice behind him said.

Draco gulped. He turned and faced the person. "Father," he trembled, bowing slightly.

Lucius smiled. "I believe you're here to save your Mudblood friend, am I right?" 

"Where is she?" he asked, glaring at him. 

"Don't worry, Draco. Don't panic—"

"Did you hurt her?" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at his father. 

Lucius laughed silently. "Tut tut, be patient." He said in an amused tone. "She'll be he—well, here she is now!" He looked in the darkness and said, "Come, Miss Granger. Your savior is here."

Draco put down his hand and waited for Hermione to come out. Finally, she did. She was walking slowly, as if everything was okay. 

Draco smiled in relief and said, "Hermione! Are you okay? Alright—"

But it was a stupid question. Unlike what Draco imagined, Hermione was well groomed at the moment. Her uniform had no creases, her hair was fixed, and she had no bruises. However, she didn't look like Hermione. There was no life in her eyes and her expression was blank. 

"Hermione?" Draco said softly, walking towards her. "Are you alri—"

"Don't come near me." She said sharply, her wand pointing at him. 

Draco stopped. "What the—"

Lucius chuckled. "Are you thinking that this is not Hermione?" he said quietly, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

"What did you do to her?" Draco glared at him. 

"Well, you see, I just told her the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you were just using her." Lucius smiled, seeing Draco's shocked expression. He looked at Hermione. "Your friend just took it really well. She fell in despair and closed her heart."

Draco reluctantly took a step nearer. He blinked and looked deeper into Hermione's eyes. 

It was different… instead of happiness, there was sorrow… instead of the light brown shade, it was dark and empty. 

__

This isn't Hermione… Draco thought sadly. "Hermione…"

__

"Relashio!" a streak of light from Hermione's wand hit Draco. He was pushed backward and hit the wall. 

Lucius laughed and turned to her. "Good work, Mudblood. Now, it is time for you to give me the Stone."

Hermione smiled and reached for her pocket. 

Draco stood up and hurried to her. "NO, HERMIONE!" He grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs. 

"Where are you taking me?!" she shouted, trying to get away from him. 

Draco, however, didn't answer and just continued running. Finally, they reached the living room. 

"Let go of me!" Hermione said, trying to get away from him. 

"No!" Draco replied, pulling her back. 

"You tricked me!" Hermione screamed, tears now streaming from her eyes. "Let go of me—"

Draco pulled her closer and embraced her. "I didn't trick you." He whispered in her ear. "I didn't—"

Hermione pushed him away. "Get. Away. From. Me."

At that moment, Lucius Apparated beside Hermione. He was wearing a smirk on his face. "I'm quite amazed with you, Miss Granger," he said. "Now. Finish him off."

Draco stepped back. Hermione smiled coldly and raised her wand. "Goodbye, Draco."

She opened her mouth to say the magic words, but at that moment, Draco laughed and looked at her. 

"Kill me now, Hermione." He smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "It'll be much better if the person I loved was the one who would kill me." 

Hermione's hand slightly fell. "What are you… saying…?"

Draco smiled and whispered, "My last words for you are… I love you." He continued smiling. "Goodbye, Hermione."

He kneeled on the floor and prepared to be killed. However, Hermione's wand fell to the floor. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hermione?" 

Hermione smiled weakly and fell to the floor. "Draco…" she whispered, and she was unconscious. 

****

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't that nice! But please review! Good and bad comments are very welcome, just as long as you review, k? Thanks!! 


	12. Avada Kedavra

A/N: Hi there! I highly appreciate each and every one of my reviewers! Thank you for your unending support! Don't worry… I won't ever forget you! 

Anyway, here's chapter twelve!

****

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Twelve

****

"Hermione!" Draco ran to her and knelt beside her body. He shook her gently and tried feeling her pulse (AN: Er… I know I wrote this in another chapter, but I'm running out of words!). Luckily, she was just unconscious. 

Lucius laughed. "Weakling," he muttered, taking out his wand. He walked to the two teenagers and smirked. "Stand aside, Draco." 

Draco narrowed his eyes and stood protectively in front of Hermione. "No." 

Lucius scowled. "I said, stand aside." He flicked his wand and instantly, Draco's body moved automatically and made way for his father. 

"That's a good boy," said Lucius, smiling smugly. 

"What are you going to do to her?" Draco said weakly, obviously trying to fight off the curse that was put on him. 

"Oh, I don't know…" Lucius said quietly, "Maybe kill her after getting the Stone." 

He raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Accio!" he uttered, and then half a second later, a scarlet object whooshed out from Hermione's robes. It landed on Lucius' palm and glittered. 

Draco's eyes widened. It was the Heart of Gryffindor. It was already with his father. 

A smile spread across Lucius' face. "I finally have it!" he said, looking at it insanely. He turned to Hermione, who was still unconscious and chuckled. "I guess I have no use for you anymore, Mudblood." He glanced at Draco and then raised his wand once again. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend, boy." 

Draco gasped. 

"Avada Kedav-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A surge of pain came running through Draco's body as he fought the Imperius curse. He was already holding his wand, pointing it at his father. 

Lucius was hit with the Disarming Spell and he was pushed back to the floor. His wand flew to Draco and the Stone dropped to the floor.

Draco looked at his father, who lay unconscious on the ground. He dropped his father's wand, grabbed the stone and pocketed it. He walked over to Hermione and picked her up carefully. "We'll get out of here soon…" he whispered lovingly to her, smiling gently. 

When he was about to walk out of the door, he stepped on his father's wand and gave him one last contemptuous look. "Goodbye, father," he said coldly and he turned on his heel and prepared to leave. However, he heard a stir.

"You will not leave this place alive."

Draco stopped. He turned around and faced his father. 

Lucius was clutching his wand and pointing it at them. "You will pay dearly." He smirked and raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

Green light emitted from his wand. However, it did not hit Draco and Hermione; it had backfired. It had hit Lucius himself. 

Lucius screamed in terror. Draco watched in fear. His father fell to the ground and was dead right away.

Draco gasped in shock. He took a step back and ran down to the dungeon to get the Portkey. 

All he wanted now was to get back safely to Hogwarts and forget what had happened that night.

****

AN: Sorry this took so long! I had so many tests this week and my brother didn't allow me to use his computer. You see his computer is the only one in our house that can actually access to the Internet! Anyway, I know this chapter sucks more than the others! That's because I don't have the inspiration to write at the moment! Anyway, you know what to do! Here are the steps:

You already read my story.

I know you have your good and bad comments about it.

Tell me your opinion.

Click the GO button down below.

Review.

Thanks! 

PS: The next chapter's gonna be short, so don't expect it to be that interesting! 


	13. Shock

A/N: Hey there! Just to let you know, this is the second to the last chapter! I'm _dying_ to finish this story because I've already got inspiration to write my second DM/HG fanfic! Anyway, here's chapter thirteen!

****

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Thirteen

****

"She will wake up in a few days," Madam Pomfrey told the three boys. 

Hermione was in the Hospital Wing, still unconscious. It had been a week since the dreadful accident, and she still hadn't woken up. Harry, Ron and Draco kept visiting her every time they were free, and each had a worried and concerned look upon their faces every time they saw her still sleeping. 

"Now, don't worry, dears," the nurse said, smiling gently. "She's just recovering from what happened. Now, shoo! She needs her rest! Visit her tomorrow instead!"

She ushered them out of the Hospital Wing and closed the door. Ron and Harry glanced at each other and shrugged. "I guess we have no choice then," Harry said, frowning. "Let's go, Ron." 

Ron nodded and then turned to Draco. "I guess we'll see you here tomorrow, right?" 

Draco nodded in reply. "Well, I'll be going now." He muttered. He nodded to them as farewell and made his way down to the Great Hall.

****

The bell rang throughout the castle, signaling that the lesson before lunch was already over. Draco grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom right after Professor Binns dismissed them. He went down to the Great Hall, hurriedly ate his lunch (which was putanesca and light Caesar salad ^_^) and literally zoomed to the Hospital Wing. 

The reason was that Madam Pomfrey proposed that Hermione was going to wake up that day. His heart was actually leaping as he ran through the Halls, and when he reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, his hands began to shake. 

He pushed the doors and entered the room, smiling widely with glee. He saw Hermione with Harry and Ron, laughing happily as she ate a slab of chocolate. "Hermione!" he called to her loudly, a trace of joy in his voice. He started making his way to her bed, but before he could take three steps, Hermione spoke to him. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. 

Draco blinked. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in surprise. 

"Hermione, what—"

"Go away, Malfoy." She glared at him, her eyes filled with anger. Draco stared at her, transfixed.

Hermione raised her hand and pointed to the door. She repeated what she said.

"GO. AWAY."

****

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter Thirteen! Hope you liked it! Told you it was gonna be short! Anyway, you know what to do! 

R: review

E: eager to know what you think

V: very excited

I: I will appreciate it

E: ecstatic to know you like/ hate my story

W: will thank you


	14. Conversation

A/N: Here's the VERY last chapter! Hope you enjoy! And thanks by the way to all of my reviewers! Love ya all!

****

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Fourteen

****

__

Go away.

The words still rang in his head. And the pain had stayed since that incident.

Draco had sulked into the Great Hall two days after, and sat alone in the Slytherin Table. He picked on his breakfast and stared down at it. Everyone around him was talking happily… laughing loudly… chatting about light things… except him. He was still thinking about Hermione. 

__

Go away, she had said rather coldly. At that moment, there was no need for a Stunning Spell. Draco was frozen and was speechless once the words had been uttered. He saw Harry and Ron give Hermione surprised looks out of the corner of his eye, but his attention was still on her. 

She was still glaring at him. Draco's first initiative was to approach her and talk to her, but his body moved automatically. He ran out of the Hospital Wing, not looking back. He wanted to go to their dormitory and just think that it was only a nightmare… a terrible dream. 

But it was not. 

Draco clenched his fists in regret. It was very _unMalfoy_ like, he had to admit. He had been a coward. 

The bell had finally rung. Most of the students hurriedly finished their food and rushed out to get to their classes. Draco took one spoonful of oatmeal and grabbed his bag. He dragged his feet and walked down to the dungeons for Potions.

****

"Fifteen points _each_ from Gryffindor for being late, Patil! Brown!" Snape spat as soon as Parvati and Lavender arrived. They frowned. Parvati opened her mouth to complain, but Lavender pulled her by the arm and dragged her to their seats. 

Some of the Slytherins snickered, each with a malicious and evil glint in their eyes. Draco wasn't one of them; he was still thinking of what happened. Snape eyed all of them and then said, "You will all be making the Dreamstate Draft Potion today. You will be paired up—" Each of the Gryffindors exchanged looks—" with someone from the opposite house."

Harry and the others groaned. The Slytherins grinned evilly. Snape smirked and then started appointing partners. "Longbottom with Goyle! Zabini with Patil! Thomas and Bulstrode!" 

Draco wasn't paying attention and didn't even react when he heard his name. "Malfoy! Potter!" Snape called out sharply. Draco picked his bag up and stood beside Harry. He ignored Harry's stare and opened his book. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Is something the matter, Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously, taking out the needed ingredients. 

"I wouldn't exactly tell _you_ now, would I?" Draco muttered, now chopping the shrivelfig into equal sizes. 

Harry glanced at him. "I'm guessing it's about Hermione?" 

Draco cut the shrivelfig unevenly. Harry noticed this and had a grin plastered on his face as he boiled the water in his cauldron. "I'm guessing I'm right."

"Mind your own business, Potter." 

"I can't if it's about one of my best friends." 

Draco put the knife down and smirked. "How touching." 

"Look, Malfoy," Harry turned to him, looking serious. "Ron and I despise every single little thing about you. And I know that the feeling's quite mutual. But I know Hermione thinks differently of you."

Draco turned to him. "So what?" 

"It's very obvious that you love her." Harry turned away and dropped some unicorn hair in the cauldron. 

Draco looked down, gripping the knife. "But she doesn't," he muttered, continuing with the chopping. 

Harry glanced at him. "I'm not entirely sure of that, Malfoy." 

"What do you mean?"

He ignored his question and replied, "Why don't you talk to her?" 

"She's not willing to."

"Leave that to me." 

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Why are you helping _me_, of all people?"

Harry grinned slightly. "I have no idea. _No_ idea why." 

They stopped chatting and continued with making the potion. Draco glanced at Harry and sighed hopelessly.

****

A/N: Ha ha! I lied! I'm out of inspiration to write already! So I highly apologize! Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers who have reviewed (duh) my story! You are very nice people! Love ya all!

PS. Review!! 


	15. Finally

A/N: Hello there! Thank you to all of my reviewers! As I have said, I cannot name each and every one of you because I am an extremely lazy person! He he… To some of my reviewers: 

It must be my fault that you misunderstood. _This_ is the last chapter! I just lost my inspiration to finish the last one because my mind was already tired as well as my fingers… anyway… 

Now, some of my classmates read this (of course not knowing that it was me who wrote it) and they didn't understand why Hermione said 'Go away' in the previous chapters. So now I'm going to explain why: Hermione saw the "fake" Draco. That Draco insulted her, so Hermione of course got hurt. So blah blah blah… Now, when she recovered, she still remembered the "fake" Draco and thought that that Draco was the real one. Of course, she was still hurt and now she's angry with him, okay? 

If you still don't get it, FIGURE IT OUT FOR YOURSELF, k?

Anyway… Here's the fifteenth and final chapter! Hope you like it!

****

ALL FOR YOU

By Rage

Chapter Fifteen

****

Draco looked at his reflection, making sure that there was absolutely no flaw in his appearance. Of course, this was impossible, because he was _the_ Draco Malfoy... the tall, blonde, handsome Draco Malfoy. However, it was no exception. He had to look his very best every day, especially today…

Because he was going to meet Hermione for the first time after a week. 

Thanks to Harry, he was going to be able to see her. She had agreed fortunately, not because she had already forgiven him, but because she didn't know whom she was going to see.

Harry had told Draco that they were to meet at the grounds by the lake at five in the afternoon on Saturday next week. However, that Saturday had already come. And it was already four fifteen in the afternoon… meaning Draco had only forty-five minutes before they were to meet. 

Draco cleared his throat and straightened his tie. _This is it_, he thought, his heart beating quickly. He stepped back from the mirror and looked at himself one last time. _Perfect_. He smiled, approving of what he saw. He breathed deeply and finally exited the dormitory. 

****

"What are you doing here?" 

Draco gulped in fear. 

Hermione glared at him. "I _said_, what are you doing here?" 

"I-I'm supposed to meet you here, didn't you know?" he answered, trying to be calm. 

"No," she replied coldly, "I'm supposed to meet someone else here. That's what Harry said. I don't think he'd want _you_, of all people, to see me."

"I _told_ you, it's me you're supposed to meet." Draco said, feeling annoyed. "Feel free to stay here until midnight to wait for that someone, but he won't come."

__

"I'd rather do that than stay with _you_." Hermione looked at him angrily and said, _"Good_bye, Malfoy."

She started walking away to return to the castle. 

Draco smacked his head and ran after her. He grabbed her hand. "No, Hermione!" he said, looking at her straight in the eye. "Just this once. Can you talk to me?"

"No." 

Hermione tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. He pulled her closer and embraced her. She gasped. 

"Please… just listen." Draco whispered. He let go of her. 

"Hurry up," Hermione muttered, avoiding his eyes. 

Draco smiled. "Why are you mad at me?" 

"I believe you know the answer."

"No, I don't." 

Hermione looked up at him.

"Whatever I did to you, if ever I hurt or offended you… well… I- I'm sorry."

She stared at him. 

"Well, I'll be going now…" Draco gave her a tin smile and put his hands in his pockets. "See you, Hermione."

He retreated sadly, his back hunched. He had already apologized to her for something he didn't do, yet she did not accept it. He sighed hopelessly and started walking fast. However, he heard Hermione's voice. 

"Draco…" she said softly, tears now falling down her cheeks. 

Draco looked back and saw her running towards him. She stopped in front of him.

"Hermione?" he asked. 

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Why is it impossible to hate you, Draco Malfoy?" 

She gave him a tight embrace, leaning her head on his chest. Draco, though surprised, returned it. "What can I say, I'm charming and handsome," he joked, smiling with satisfaction.

Hermione pulled away. She smiled up at him and took his hand. "It's getting dark. Let's go now, shall we?" she said, squeezing his hand. 

Draco nodded and put his arm around her. They walked back to the castle happily as the sun set in the west, disappearing behind the mountains. 

****

A/N: Finally… (Annoyed and exhausted) I can start with my second fic already! I apologize if this chapter isn't nice! I'm not really good with endings! Anyway, please understand and I hope you review! I promise that my next fanfic will be much better!! Anyway, REVIEW! 

REVIE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


End file.
